


A Bad Game

by YetAnother



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Monster sex, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnother/pseuds/YetAnother
Summary: Cho'Gath wants to try a fun new game with Kog'Maw, but the Institute's littlest voidborn might not be ready for this kind of game yet.





	A Bad Game

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a friend.  
> They're not a good friend.

"This tickles!" Kog'Maw breathes out in between giggles. He's on his back, Cho'Gath looming over him.

Cho'Gath has his many clawed hands on Kog'Maw's soft, pink body, groping and squeezing. One hand in particular is searching his lower half for a cloaca.

Kog'Maw gasps lightly when a talon finds the little pink slit and enters it. The claw searches inside the opening until it encounters a small tentacle, which quickly wraps around the intruding finger. Cho'Gath pulls out the little pink tentacle, which wiggles freely in the cool morning air.

"So small..." Cho'Gath comments, briefly remembering how young Kog'Maw is. He pushes the information out of his mind. He brings his face down and wraps his long tongue around the tentacle. Kog'Maw coos and squirms at the unusual, wonderful sensation, caustic drool sliding down the side of his mouth and burning the grass under him.

Kog'Maw moans and giggles, uncertain of what's going on but enjoying it all the same. It manages to both tickle and feel burningly good at the same time, bringing out a feeling he's never known before.

Kog'Maw whines when Cho'Gath finally pulls his mouth away, and he looks up at the older monster with his four bright, big puppy dog eyes.

"Don't whine, that's only the first part of our game. The next part is where the real fun is." Cho'Gath scolds as he positions himself over the younger Voidborn.

Cho'Gath's long, thick, spiky red tentacle unsheaths itself from its protective casing and makes its way to Kog'Maw's hole. Kow'Maw whimpers as the tip starts to enter him.

"Shh, shh, it'll all be fine." Cho'Gath soothes. "I promise, don't you trust me?" He pushes himself just a little more inside. Kog'Maw is so tight and small, as should be expected for his age. To Cho'Gath, it feels like heaven.

"I-I trust you." Kog'Maw whines and whimpers as Cho'Gath continues to push inside of him. "So full..."

Cho'Gath only gets about halfway in before Kog'Maw yelps in pain.

"Too big! Too big!" He cries.

Cho'Gath groans and pulls out, only to push back in again. Kog'Maw cries out again but it doesn't stop the larger monster. Cho'Gath can't help himself, lost in his lustful frenzy he keeps fucking into the little Voidborn.

Tears bubble up in Kog'Maw's eyes and he lets them fall as Cho'Gath growls and releases a sticky, black fluid inside him.

Cho'Gath, now sated, snaps out of his animalistic frenzy. "Oh shit..." He pulls out of Kog'Maw and looks down at the mess he's made. "Oh fuck!"

He really is a monster.

He runs away, like a coward, leaving Kog'Maw a sticky, crying mess.

 


End file.
